


Frozen Raven (Random scene of Thawing Hearts)

by MoonandArrows



Series: Thawing Hearts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Becho, Clexa, Cold, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, bechoe, ranya, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonandArrows/pseuds/MoonandArrows
Summary: Anya eagerly awaits Raven's arrival in Polis. Things of course don't go as plan and Raven arrives a little more...chilly than expected.





	Frozen Raven (Random scene of Thawing Hearts)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT PLEASE IT FUELS ME

The door shut behind the last ambassador to leave, and Clarke let the tension drain from her shoulders. She looked over to the only other occupant of the room. Lexa sat leaning her elbow on the arm of her throne, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers, brows wrinkled with frustration.

 

            “Why are they all so…so… what was the words Monty used?...Cow-headed?” Lexa groaned.

            “Pig-headed.” Clarke corrected and made her way over to the woman. She tucked and hand under Lexa’s chin and lifted her head up. Lips pressed against a forehead to make the wrinkles melt away.

            “Someone could come in.” Lexa whispered, but still her hands reached for Clarke and fingers slid into belt loops.

            “There are two guards at the door that will let us know if anyone tries.” Clarke kissed her way down Lexa’s face to her lips. Their next few minutes were soft.

            “The convoy from Arkadia will be here in a couple hours. We should start fires in the rooms they will have. The snow is falling heavily and they will need warming up.” Lexa finally said.

            “The first snowfall was so beautiful, but this stuff really is a nuisance.” Clarke grumbled as she looked out the window of the tower. White powder fell heavily from the sky, coating everything in a white frozen blanket, and hindering everyone’s path. If it wasn’t for Lexa’s trade agreement, than her people surely would have frozen by now. But the SkyKru coming this way would have warm furs to wear. “I can’t wait to see Raven, I haven’t seen her since after the Ice renegades fight, and she was driving my mother nuts in her med tent.”

            “Hmm, Raven surely can be trouble. I sent an extra horse because Anya had mentioned the cold made Raven’s leg more of a hindrance to her.” Lexa leaned back in her throne, fingers toying with a loose string on Clarke’s shirt.

            “I think something is going on between those two…they keep sharing glances.” Clarke wondered.

            “You think everyone who shares glances are romancing one another.” Lexa chuckled.

            “Didn’t you and I start with glances?” Clarke teased and kissed Lexa again. When she pulled back the commander’s cheeks were tinged with pink.

            “If, what you say of Anya and Raven is true…than that is good for Anya, she needs someone, she has been alone far too long.”

            “If you go and tell Olla to have fires started in the convoy rooms, than I shall take you to ours, and kiss away every thought of annoying ambassadors from you.”

* * *

 

Anya had dismounted from her horse about an hour ago. If wasn’t fair to make Karrut carry her through this heavy snow. After all, he wasn’t a horse made for carrying or pulling heavy weights, instead bred for speed and endurance. His sense of direction in this blizzard was better than his, and if she turned the wrong way he would refuse to move until she moved to go the correct way.

            Anya had been deployed to check the surrounding villages for any remaining renegades, or to squander any remaining gossip of it. She hadn’t been alone of course, however Tony made the decicion to stay with his wife in Tondisi while Anya had to deliver the report to Lexa. Also, there had been talk that a convoy of SkyKru would be headed to Polis to set up their own tents and shops in part of the trade agreement. While not knowing which members exactly were going, Anya could only hope that a certain mechanic was part of it.

            Finally the gates of Polis came into view. Even Karrut let out a happy sigh. She would be sure he got a large bucket of warm mash. Two tall guards stood at the gates. Anya recognized one as Hammus, but not the other.

            “I see you are back General, and you are lucky. Mega says the snow will only grow stronger by nightfall.” Hammus shook her arm. The two had grown up together.

            “Any word on the SkyKru convoy?” Anya tried to ask nonchalantly.

            “They are delayed by a couple hours. My second, Quinn,” Hammus geustered to the other guard “knows how to work the talk-boxes.”

            “My twin, Ruinn, is second to the Trikru leading them, they had some trouble crossing the Big River, and expect to be here shortly before the morning meal time.”

            “Any they left two days ago. Skykru must move very slowly in the snow.” Hammus rolled his eyes.

            “Well, I’m sure they’ll only cause more trouble when they get here.” Karrut nudged Anya in the back “Alright, we’re going.”

            Anya lead her horse right to the stables. As her report was of good news and of no urgency, she could care for Karrut instead of one of the stablehands.

            She removed the tack and caught a stableboy making up buckets of food.

            “Could you please warm a bucket for me? And also pass word to the tower to let Heda know I have arrived and will be there to report in a couple hours.” Anya slipped the boy a coin and he sprinted off.

            She returned to Karrut with and apple and set to work with him with just her hands. Her Fos had grown up in a family who bred horses. And he had thought her how to massage a worked horse to let it loosen and relax. By the time she had worked over his body her mount was nearly asleep. That is, until the stableboy appeared with dinner. Karrut nuzzled the boy in thanks as the steaming bucket was hung up, and even whickered at him before diving in.

            “Talia says Heda went to her rooms with Wanheda and said not to disturb her.” The boy reported.

            “Of course.” Anya huffed.

            She spent a bit more time making sure Karrut was comfortable, and dodging his mash covered nose. Then she made her way to her own room within the tower. It wasn’t as large as her tent in Tondisi, of course, because she only spent small portions of time here. The main room held a fireplace near a small window for ventilation and a long chair before it, her bed, a desk, and a table with chairs to eat at, and a wardrobe for clothes. In a small side room was the toilet, bathing tub, and mirror. Anya had spent some coin making her bathing tub a bit better than other. It was held off the ground my a metal frame, and underneath it designed so that after rocks had been sitting in a fire could be placed under to keep the water warm. A fire underneath would make the water boil. The only other place with tubs like this was in the healing tent. She would bathe later tonight.

            For now she settled on shaking the remaining snow from her hair and changed into dry clothes that fit a little more loosely than her traveling clothes. Wet clothes were hung to dry by the fire with the rocks already heating up inside the flames. Now, she would go and see Lexa. Hopefully the woman would be dressed.

* * *

 

“We’re officially half-way!” The trikru second chirped in a voice that sounded too happy for their surroundings.

            Thankfully they had finished crossing the open valley and were back into the trees that at least helped block the wind, if not the snowfall. Everyone in the group was covered in a light layer of the frozen powder. At the front walked the TriKru warrior Jennah, and her loud second Ruinn. In the center walked the Skykru. A couple families, and other adults. The youngest was Hanna, a girl of ten years. Her parents were going to set up a booth where they would teach patrons how to do sign language. Towards the back was the horse pulling the cart of supplies, the Ice Nation warrior leading it, and a horse named Sure Foot, with Raven atop.

            “Keep chirping away and soon enough you’ll find your vocal chords on the ground.” The Ice Nation warrior grumbled under her breath.

            “Aren’t you supposed to be acting in a peaceful manner, as part of the coalition?” Raven asked, from atop the horse.

            “I didn’t actually remove his vocal cords, did I?” Echo grinned.

            “Well, thanks for saying it so I could understand.” Raven looked the Ice Nation warrior up and down. She was the least dressed out of all the travellers, wearing only two layers. “How are you not frozen?”

            Echo gave her a look. “I am from the ICE Nation, branwada.” Echo rolled her eyes. “You don’t looked too cold yourself.”

            Raven shrunk into the large fur coat she wore some more. It was true, while not entirely defended from the cold, most of her wasn’t frozen. The coat covered her down to the bottom of her thighs. Her legs were cold, and the brace around one was so cold it only added to the discomfort Raven would admit to no one. If Lexa hadn’t sent Sure Foot, Raven didn’t know if she would have gone. Kevin, Hanna’s father, had tried to get the horse for Hanna to ride, claiming she was too young to make the trek on foot. Jennah had been the one to state that Heda Leksa had sent the horse for Raven, and her orders were to be followed through. Ruinn had piped up to say that if Hanna was too young to trek than she shouldn’t.

            Sure Foot pulled Raven from her thoughts when he tried to reach for the cart horse’s ear. She nudged him to the side again.

“Leave Rose alone you goof.” Raven smiled. Sure Foot was infatuated with the mare, despite his castration.

“Goof?” Echo asked as she gave Rose a pat.

“It means silly.” Raven explained.

“Why not just say silly?” Echo huffed.

Raven just shook her head and buried her nose deep into the fur of her coat. Anya’s scent still lingered there. A few deep draws and Raven felt warmer, and her leg ached a little less. They couldn’t reach Polis soon enough.

 

 

 

That night there were caves to bunk in, so they would be completely out of the wind. The essentials were taken from the cart, fires started, and even the horses would be in the caves. After unhooking the cart and letting Ruinn take care of Rose Echo came to Sure Foot’s side. Raven didn’t need as much help as the last time she was on the horse, but a steadying hand was appreciated.

            As Raven’s feet accustomed to being on the ground she noticed something hanging around Echo’s neck. A hole had been drilled through a bullet so twine could go through.

            “That’s what he wanted it for?” Raven laughed.

            “What?”

            “Bellamy came to me with that busted up bullet and said he wanted a hole put through it. I told him making holes was the bullet’s job.”

            “Ah. Well, it was the one he used to kill the maunon who captured me.” Echo’s hand rose to clutch at the bullet.

“I…didn’t know you guys were that serious.” Raven tensed a little.

“Yes. Bellamy very much wants everyone to know. However….I…don’t understand why everyone needs to know.” Echo shrugged. She looked at Raven, who was looking at her feet. “He told me about what happened between you two. If that is what’s making you nervous.”

            “And you’re good with it?”

            “Why does it matter? You SkyKru women are so odd. Jealousy has no room in a warrior’s life.” Echo led Raven into the cave.

            They warmed by fires and talked and ate and finally slept.

* * *

 

Anya tried to listen outside the door for any indicators that she shouldn’t even knock. She heard none. When the door opened she still had her eyes shut.

            “Anya…I wouldn’t open the door if we were naked.” Clarke sighed.

            “You enjoy tormenting my SkyBrat, so it wouldn’t surprise me.” Anya strode into the room.

“Anya!” Lexa scolded.

“You can’t stop me from calling her that my Sekon.” Anya stole an apple from the bowl and bit into it. Mmmm, the valley people sure could work magic with fruit and glass.

            “So, what do you have to report?” Lexa lounged on her couch, red commander cloak strewn over a chair across the room. Heda was turned off for the moment. If Anya had to like something about Clarke, it was that with her came Lexa being able to relax and enjoy life again.

            “Nothing. We found no lingering renegades, or gossip.” Anya sank onto a chair and Clarke joined Lexa on the couch.

            “Good.” Both Clarke and Lexa nodded.

            “Hammus says the convoy will arrive shortly before the dinning hour.” Anya added. Clarke tried to catch her eye but she dodged in. Gods knew what Wanheda would try to communicate without talking.

            “We have fires already started in their rooms. All other Ambassadors are here. Indra, Octavia, and Bellamy will arrive sometime tomorrow. Than we can commence planning.” Lexa sail solemnly.

            “You sound as if they are coming to plan war, not a party.” Clarke placed a hand on Lexa’s thigh.

            “With all who will be in attendance, one could break out.” Lexa turned her face into Clarke’s neck “Why did we ever come up with this?”

            “I don’t know, but you both should remember that I am still in this room with you. Some may prefer more than two in a bed, but I do not.” Anya looked up to the ceiling.

            “No, you just want Raven.” Clarke said so quietly Anya could almost have ignored it.

            “Don’t go meddling in matters that do not involve you.” Anya looked her dead in the eyes.

            “Onya!”

            “Em pleni Sekon.” Anya stood and left the room.

            She knew she was still touchy when it came to Raven. Perhaps it was because their relationship wasn’t cemented. They knew they had strong feelings for each other, had managed to get over issues like Tris’s death and Anya trying to slaughter the 100 when they first came down. And when Anya had cut Finn. And yet, they hadn’t said what they were to each other, only what they meant.

            Anya headed to the sekons training quarters. She had some tension to loose and time to pass.

* * *

 

Raven had been to Polis a handful of times. Enough to know that they were probably five hours out. So close. And that’s when things began to go downhill. Rose had stumbled over a root covered by snow and now was lame (limping for non-horsey people). Sure Foot now pulled the cart while Raven trudged along with a hand on the cart for balance and Echo hovering near by.

Then the wind picked up.

Then the snow started falling heavier.

Then they reached the river.

The bridge was just wide enough for the cart to get through, but not with Raven beside it. Echo appeared beside her before she had to ask for help. The cold had numbed her bad leg so much she had to have her eyes on it all the time just to make sure she was moving it right.

Last to cross the bridge was Hanna’s family and Ruinn. To everyone’s terror Hanna slipped on some ice just as a strong gust of wind blew. The girl was knocked into the river. Her mother screamed as the girl disappeared below the thin ice.

“Run down and break it to get her!” Jennah yelled to Ruinn.

            Ruinn sprinted off in an instant. The lithe boy was very fast. She sprinted several yards down the river. Hanna’s form could be seen under the ice. The cold slowed the speed of the river. Ruinn picked up a rock and stood with legs wide apart. He brought down the rock to break the ice. He smashed it down again. Quick as a flash Ruinn’s hand reached into the water just as Hanna passed and pulled her out. The ice continued to break on it’s own beneath Ruinn. He tossed the girl to ground before he sunk in.

            Thankfully having grown up and the ground he knew how to get himself out. He pulled onto hard ground soaked as well. Echo reached Hanna first, followed by her parents. She stripped the coat off of her.

            “What are you doing?” Hanna’s mother Gretta screeched.

            “If she stays in frozen clothes the cold will kill her more quickly. Grab clothes from the cart, we need to dry her!” Echo ordered.

Jennah was caring for Ruinn in a similar manner, however they were drying his furs instead as they weren’t soaked through. Hanna was breathing, mostly whimpering, but breathing. Raven had heard to orders and was already pulling clothes out of the cart. Kevin grabbed them from her and paused to look at her coat.

            “Give it to me.” He said.

            “What?”

            “Your coat. Hanna needs it.”

            “She has those!” Raven pointed to his hands.

“They will only dry her, she needs something to wear after! Give it up!”

“The only spare coat is a child’s size. Use that! It’s too thin!”

“Give her yours or your wife’s!”

“I will be carrying her, if my arms are frozen I can’t do that. My wife is pregnant!” Kevin reached into his coat and pulled out a gun. “Hand it over.”

Raven undid the coat with shaking hands and tossed it at him. The cold nabbed her instantly as Kevin ran back to his child. She looked in the cart again but everything had been taken but the childs coat. Still, she tried it on, but she couldn’t even get it on one arm.

            A fire had been started to help warm the child. Raven pulled herself into the covered cart. Already shivering it wasn’t much respite, but it was something. Eventually it was time to move again. Ruinn had a radio, and he let his brother know they would be late. Raven almost wanted to have him ask if Anya had arrived yet. But she wasn’t sure if that was appropriate. First thing she’d do when she saw the warrior was tell her they were together. Yup.

            “I’m sorry, I need you off the cart. Sure Foot isn’t as strong as Rose.” Jennah requested softly. “Your’s is the cloak on Hanna? You will be too cold.”

“Well, it was that or the kid froze.” Raven scooted to the edge of the cart and very ungracefully slid to the ground. Her leg only gave way a little.

 

They plodded along. Echo took Ruinn’s spot at the front so he could just focus on leading Rose. At the start Raven was able to just barely keep up. The father they went, the more the cold settled into her. Her red jacket did nothing against winter on the ground. Her arms wrapped around themselves and her head faced down as she stepped and dragged herself through the snow. She didn’t even realize how far behind she had fallen until Echo was by her side.

“Raven, you are red with the cold.” Echo brushed snow off of her shoulders. “Why did you give up your coat?”

“W-w-wasn-n-n-nt my ch-o-i-i-ice.”

“Kevin?!” Echo moved to get him.

“N-no, Han-n-n-na needs-s-s it.”

“Fine. But I’m helping you.” Echo took one of Raven’s arms and brought it over her shoulders. With her own arm around Raven’s back she took some of her weight.

“G-got-ta be-e the h-h-hero. Bel-l-l-lam-y-y is-s-s ru-bbing-g of-f on you-u.” Raven grinned.

“Shof op.” Echo grumbled.

Together the two were only a few feet behind the rest. Time stopped moving as the snow continued to fall. Raven lost feeling in her hands, feet, and bad leg. Echo switched to support her bad side after a little while. Soon all Raven could focus on was moving forward, and breathing, as if her mind was freezing from the cold as well.

It didn’t sputter into functioning again until they passed the spot to leave all weapons. Raven watched as Kevin walked right past it. Even Echo left her leaning against a tree to deposit hers. Echo returned to her, but Raven didn’t have the energy to say it. It took until the gates were visible for Raven to whisper to Echo.

“Kevin has a gun.”

* * *

 

Children ran through the streets chasing a ball the bounced dangerously close to a vendor selling pottery. Lexa caught the ball and bounced it back to the children. She watched them play a moment longer before returning to Clarke’s side. She was marking the ground with chalk, mapping out places for the SkyKru stands.

            “I can hear your belly growling from here ai hodness.” Lexa placed a hand on her back and lips to her ear. Never had she thought she would be able to do this in public. But the last two years of relative peace had had a wondrous effect on everyone.

            “Good thing it is almost time to eat.” Clarke looked to the sky “I miss how long the sun stays in summer.”

With the amount of candles and lights Raven had made, most of the darkness of winter evening had been abated in Polis’s center. Enough that with a thick tent and lots of fires, people could choose to still eat in the common dining area. Already many gathered. Surprisingly in the last hour the snowfall had slowed.

“Do I have to send you two back to your rooms?” Anya teased from the shadows.

“No.” Lexa pouted and took a half step back from Clarke.

Before more words could be spoken a horn sounded. People had arrived at the gates. The SkyKru convoy! Clarke dashed off and Anya had to hold her feet back from following as swiftly. She wasn’t as foolish. No matter how hard her heart fluttered at the fact Raven had arrived. What greeted her at the gates was chaos.

Most stood back so Anya had a clear view. First through the gates was a man and woman. The man carrying a child in a coat Anya recognised as her own. That should have been on Raven! Where was she?

“Clarke!” The woman cried “Hanna fell in the river!”

Clarke rushed and took the child. “We’ll get her to the med tent.”

By now more people came through the gates. Sure Foot was pulling the cart. Why? Oh, Rose came in lame.

“Kevin!” Yelled one pissed off Ice Nation warrior. So strongly everyone froze. “You have a gun?”

The gathering crowd gasped. Children were pushed behind their parents.

“I-I forgot I was carrying it!” Kevin reached into his coat.

“Drop it!” Shouted a Polis Guard.

“But-“

“While it’s still in the coat. You can loose yours as I assume the gun is what you used to make Raven give up her coat.”

Anya’s feet were moving before her mind could catch up. She ran for the gates as guards took Kevin away. Lexa was barely heard giving orders. There! Several feet from the gate Hammus had just reached Raven. A frozen Raven. Anya’s heart clutched with pain looking at Raven. Snow and ice covered her, her hands were under her arms, and the snow behind her said she had been dragging herself along instead of stepping for a while.

            “I will take her.” Anya assured the man.

“SkyKru call us savages?” The man shook his head as he returned to his post.

            Anya cupped Raven’s cheeks in her hands, stopping the mechanic’s movements. Raven’s eyes met hers, but they were glazed over.

“Ahn…Anya.” It was a whimper.

“We’re going to get you warm.” Anya scooped the woman into her arms and cradled her close. She turned and carried her into Polis as swiftly as she could. She bypassed Clarke’s healing tent. Anya knew what to do with a frozen warrior, this wasn’t her first winter as a Fos. Let Clarke focus on the child, the healer residing in the tower could check on Raven once she had been warmed up.

Anya whistled and a messenger girl was beside her immediately. “Tell Talia to have her and the girls make a bath of warm water in my room right now, place the rocks underneath, and I need more towels and a stool!”

The girl disappeared and used doors and hidden pathways even Anya didn’t know in order to deliver the message before Anya got there. Someone held open the doors for her, and she chose the stairs instead. They were faster than the lift, and Anya only stayed on the tenth floor.

Talia already had the bathe half-full upon her arrival. Rocks were beneath, a pile of towels nearby, and a stool beside the tub. Anya set Raven on her feet, but they gave way in a second. Raven nuzzled into Anya’s chest and let out another pained whimper.

“We are going to get you warm again.” Anya whispered to her. “I have to take your clothes off.”

Raven didn’t quite respond, and that worried Anya the most. With one arm she supported Raven, and the other slowly tried to remove her clothes. It didn’t go well. Talia came over and pulled Raven’s jacket, shirt, bra, shoes and socks off. Only stopping with the pants when she reached the brace.

“I don’t-“ Talia paused.

Anya looked. It had changed sonce being crushed under rocks of course. There wasn’t time to figure it out. Raven could yell at her later. Screws were undone and the brace fell. The bath was full and suddenly Raven was entirely naked.

“Time to go in the tub. It will hurt at first.” Anya lifted Raven again, her heart skipped in relief when Raven responded, even if it was another whine and slight shake of her head.

Anya slowly lowered her into the water. When her very red toes first touched it, she let out a small shriek.

“I’m sorry Raven, I’m sorry, but you have to go all the way in.” Anya cooed to the woman who now could actually cling to her. When she was finally in the tub up to her neck Raven was leaned back so was leaning against the side. A couple tears escaped her closed eyes. Both hands with red fingers were now clenched around Anya’s hand.

Talia left after leaving them with one warmer bucket of water with a cloth in it. Anya would have to tip the woman. Later. For now, she took the cloth and used it to wipe the snow and ice from Raven’s hair and face. She moved down to do her shoulders and arms, belly, and legs. Raven responded to Anya’s soft words with little nods and whines.

Done with the cloth Anya returned it to the bucket and just watched Raven. She would remain in the water until it began to cool. Raven’s grip began to relax. Her legs began to twitch, and she shifted her shoulders. Finally, finally, she cracked open her eyes just wide enough to see her warrior.

“There you are, hodness.” Anya smiled. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Raven’s cold lips. When she sat back the corner of Raven’s lips were tipped up in a small smile.

“Missed…you.” Raven’s chest heaved with the effort to get the words out.

“I missed you too.” Anya wiped away a tear streak on Raven’s cheek. “Now rest a bit. In a few minutes I’ll dry you and we’ll sit by the fire until you feel all warm.”

Raven nodded and closed her eyes again. One of her thumbs ran back and forth over the back of Anya’s hand. Eventually even the rocks began to cool. Anya lifted Raven out of the water and sat her on the stool. Before shivering could begin again the smaller woman was wrapped up in towels. Anya dried her from the bottom up. When Raven had gone into the water all of her was red. Now, just her toes, bad leg below the knee, fingers, and face was still red. By the time Anya was done there was a pile of damp towels on the ground, and even Raven’s hair was dry. Anya picked Raven up again and carried her to be by the fire in her main room.

Clarke had told her that chair she had was used by special brain healers from before. She laid Raven on it and changed the towel out for furs. Raven had begun shivering again. While the bath had saved her from freezing to death, the cold had seeped deep into her bones and would take a while to find it’s way out. Anya crouched beside the chair and uncovered Raven’s hindered leg. She massaged it the way she had Karrut until the colour became a bit better. Raven had fallen asleep on the chair, turned towards the fire. It was only then that Anya remembered she still wore her coat. She hung it away and found the smallest clothes she owned. The shirt would still drown Raven, but it was something for her to wear.

“I’m just going to dress you a little.” Anya told the sleeping woman. She slid a pair of undergarments up Ravens legs, then the large shirt over her head and arms. Raven stirred a little and looked up at her again.

“Lie with me?” She asked in a small voice.

There was a knock on the door.

“Shortly.” Anya opened it to find Lexa holding a bowl of steaming porridge.

“Clarke sent me with this. And Fenis will check on Raven in the morning.” Lexa explained, handing over the bowl.

“Thank you, Lexa.” Anya hadn’t even realised how late it had gotten. Dinner had finished long ago.

Lexa nodded and turned to return to her own rooms, but paused at the last second. Anya had half way shut the door when she noticed the pause.

“I am…happy for you, Anya.” Lexa added.

“For..?”

“Raven. You and Raven.”

“Mochof, Sekkon.” Anya couldn’t stop her grin as she finally closed the door.

She returned to Raven with the bowl. Raven gathered the strength to sit up against the back of the chair when she saw the bowl. Anya sat in front of her and placed the bowl between them. Someone had been smart enough to put two spoons. Raven managed to feed herself the first few bites, but soon her arms tired. Her arm began to shake as it lifted to her mouth. She stopped taking bites and licked her lips.

“You need to eat more.” Anya said around a bite.

“No, it’s fine. I’m full.” Raven looked down at her lap.

“It’ll help you warm up. You’ve only taken a couple bites?” Anya set her spoon down and watched the woman across from her more closely.

Raven didn’t respond right away. Instead she sunk into the chair more, and turned her face to the fire. Anya looked closer, and could see a tear streak down Raven’s cheek.

“Hey, hey!” Anya put the bowl aside and slid closer to Raven. She cupped Raven’s face in her hands and made her face her. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I’m weak. I can’t even lift a spoon.” Raven said quietly. “Weak. That’s just what I am. My leg doesn’t work. I can’t run, no use.”

“You’ve nearly froze to death Raven!” Anya exclaimed “Your body is recovering, it’s not going to have it’s full strength back for a while.”

“But don’t you see? I’ll never be strong again, I’m broken.” Raven cried.

“Where is this coming from?” Anya kissed tears away.

“I don’t know…” Raven whined. She really didn’t. It had all just whelmed up inside her, and when her arm got tired it just burst through.

“Once you have taken time to rest and heal I will make sure you know just how strong you are.” Anya picked up the bowl again and brought a spoonful to Raven’s lips.

“I’m pathetic.” Raven turned her head away.

“Listen to me Reivon.” Anya “You are not pathetic! You silly woman! Even the strong get hurt and need to rest and recover. You are tired. You need to eat and rest, and you will feel better.”

Raven just looked at her and sniffled for a few more moments before nodding. Anya fed her until she truly was full. She put the bowl away and moved to lay beside Raven.

“I want to be closer to you.” Raven whispered.

Anya stood and shed her clothes until she was just in her undershorts and breast band. As Anya leaned over to climb back in Raven fingered the band.

“You can’t be comfortable sleeping in this.” Raven fingered the edge of the band.

“I don’t…want you to feel…uncomfortable.” Anya admitted. They had yet to properly see each other naked, Anya had tried her best not to look for detail while undressing her for the bath.

“Don’t worry, Im….not gonna try and seduce…you.” Raven yawned, her eyes heavy with sleep. “Just wanna be…closer.”

“You better not.” Anya chuckled and the band fell to the ground. And she helped Raven out of her shirt when Raven tugged at it and grunted.

Anya lay down on her back and held the furs up while Raven snuggled into her. Face in her neck and hand on her shoulder. Anya reached down and hoisted Raven’s less functioning leg across her stomach. This allowed Raven to wiggle even closer. Anya ran her fingers through Raven’s hair and stroked her back until they both fell asleep.

* * *

 

Echo wandered the streets filled with vendors. A couple of her cousins were even there selling small stone sculptures. Every once in a while her eyes darted over to the only functioning fountain in the city. Today she was to meet someone there. Once he arrived, after all.

Finally, the curly haired SkaiBoy arrived. Echo tried to swallow her smile, but she couldn’t. Nor could she stop her heart from fluttering when she noticed how big his smile got when he saw her. Echo grabbed his jacket as she passed him and pulled him into an alley. She pushed him against a wall as his hands grabbed her hips and their lips met.

“Missed me huh?” Bellamy asked with a grin as their lips finally parted.

“Shof op.” Echo laughed and kissed him again.

Bellamy lifted her up, spun, and pinned Echo against the wall. His lips moved down her neck. This made Echo a squirming mess in his arms.

“Can’t do this here.” Echo gasped.

“So, let’s go to our rooms.” Bellamy kissed her temple. “In the tower.”

“Don’t want to go there. My rooms are directly below Anya’s.” Echo pushed Bellamy back a little.

“And that’s a problem?” Bellamy tilted his head like a puppy. A very endearing puppy.

“Ah, no one has filled you in since you arrived.”

“I kinda went right to the fountain.”

“A couple days ago I arrived with Raven and the others. However, things didn’t go as planned…..” Echo explained the situation and watched as Bellamy’s face twisted with anger. “At first Raven’s recovery went well, but she has since developed an infection and fever, and, Anya is very loud when she is yelling at the healers.”

“Is….is…she going to make it?”

“Clarke says the outlook is good, her fever is improving every day, and where the infection got in-a cut on her leg that she doesn’t feel-is being cleaned often. Anya is ensuring of that.” Echo moved some curls out of Bellamy’s eyes.

“And the man who threatened her?”

“He was in the cage for a couple days. Was sentenced to 20 lashes and he is banished from Polis. His wife and healed daughter remain, however.”

“So he’s gone already?” Bellamy groaned.

“Yes. Heda Leksa thought it would be best to get him out before Anya learned of his location.”

“Why is Anya so involved in this?”

Echo stared at him.

“You don’t know?”

“Know what?”

“Raven and Anya are lovers!”

“…Really?” Another head tilt.

“You are an adorable moron.” Echo grabbed his cheeks and kissed him again.

 

* * *

 

Raven had woken a few moments ago, but she hadn’t made the other occupant of the room know this. She enjoyed watching Anya pace back and forth, occasionally glancing at her. Somehow she always closed her eyes in time. Twice Anya had come over to change the cloth on her forehead, and press a kiss against her skin before going for more pacing.

Raven would have been happy to keep watching. But nature called.

“Anya.” Raven said just above a whisper.

Anya spun and raced to the bed. She kneeled over Raven and searched her eyes with her own.

“Reivon. You are not allowed to leave me again.” Anya exclaimed.

“I know you want to have a sweet moment right now…But I really have to pee.” Raven admitted.

Anya scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom. A while later they were settled back on the bed, Raven in Anya’s lap. Clarke had come by to assure Raven’s fever was gone, and the infection controlled. Anya still checked her forehead multiple times. On the fifth time Raven took her hand and held onto it. Moments later it started to shake, then all of Anya.

“Ahn…Anya?” Raven caught her eyes, and was shocked to find tears in them. “What’s wrong?”

“Reivon…I nearly lost you. Three times in the last seven days.” Anya clutched Raven closer.

Raven wrapped her arms around her woman and cradled her head against her chest. Anya cried and Raven comforted her until at last Anya calmed.

“I’m sorry.” Raven whispered into her ears.

“It wasn’t in your control.” Anya sniffled.

“Still. However. I am here. And I will not be leaving you for a long time, understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Raven tilted Anya’s head up and pressed her lips against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys! Also, and prompt requests?


End file.
